Druga strona szczęścia
by Meerevel
Summary: Ona i on, i on - czyli relacja poniekąd skomplikowana. ByakuyaRenji i RenjiRukia - z perspektywy tej ostatniej. Miniaturka.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It still belongs to Kubo-sensei.

Smacznego.

Druga strona szczęścia

Piękny, okazały dom, otoczony równie pięknym ogrodem pełnym najróżniejszych kwiatów. Aleja kwitnącej sakury otaczająca całą posiadłość i maleńki stawik na samym jej skraju. To właśnie tam spoczywa najważniejszy element całej tej układanki – ukochany mężczyzna, wylegujący się w promieniach letniego słońca, ze stopami zanurzonymi w chłodnej wodzie.

Czegóż mogła chcieć więcej?

Była szanowanym porucznikiem, miała pozycję, pieniądze, własny dom oraz grono wiernych przyjaciół i najwspanialszego mężczyznę pod słońcem. Miała wszystko, czego tylko można chcieć. Dlaczego więc nie czuła nawet odrobiny tej radości, którą miała, nim osiągnęła owe _wszystko_?

Tajemnicę stanowiły wieczory. Długie, pełne oczekiwania i bolesnej samotności, bezsenne noce. Fałszywe poranki i nieszczere uśmiechy przy porannej kawie. Koszmar powtarzający się z nieubłaganą regularnością, który znikał wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca oświetlającego staw.

Koszmar, który dziś również miał się powtórzyć.

* * *

Zadrżała, gdy nagle silne ramiona objęły ją w pasie, a kurtyna ognistoczerwonych włosów na moment przesłoniła jej świat.

- Wróć do mnie – szepnął Renji, przywracając ją do rzeczywistości.

Budząc się z szoku, czarnowłosa odwróciła się w jego ramionach, kradnąc mu mały, pospieszny pocałunek. Potem odsunęła się na odległość złączonych dłoni akurat, by ujrzeć smutny uśmiech pojawiający się na jego twarzy.

- Dostałem wezwanie.

W tym momencie wszystkie na nowo rozbudzone, głupie nadzieje, że może jednak nie, że może nie dzisiaj, rozsypały się niczym wieża z kart trącona mieczem. Cała niewypowiedziana prawda ukryta za prostotą tych dwóch słów rozpełzła się wokół nich, zatruwając atmosferę w ów ciężki sposób, w jaki potrafią to robić tylko niewygodne tajemnice.

Rukia rozejrzała się po ogrodzie, uzmysławiając sobie nagle, że nie zauważyła, gdy na rozmyślaniach o własnym życiu uciekł jej cały dzień.

_A teraz słońce zachodzi _ – myślała z goryczą. – _Skończył się __**mój **__czas._

Nie dała jednak po sobie poznać zawodu. Zamiast tego, przywołała na twarz ogromny uśmiech i, z typowym dla siebie uporem, zawołała:

- Więc idź już, nie poradzą sobie bez ciebie!

I tylko ona wiedziała, jak wiele wysiłku kosztowało ją to, by nie uronić przy tym ani jednej łzy. Chwilę później patrzyła zaś, jak jej ukochany przekracza bramę ich wspólnego domu, by spotkać się z inną.

* * *

Wrócił, gdy zegar wybił drugą w nocy, pachnąc papierosami, których nigdy nie palił i pożądaniem, którego nigdy nie zaznała. Wrócił po raz kolejny, a ona mogła tylko patrzeć w odrętwieniu, jak powoli rozbiera się i bez słowa zmierza w stronę łóżka. Jak waha się przez chwilę, a potem zmienia kierunek i staje naprzeciwko. Jak wyciąga z jej dłoni kubek z ostygłą herbatą i całuje w czoło. Jak…

Gdy po raz kolejny tego dnia zatonęła w gorącym uścisku jego silnych ramion, wszystkie emocje, które nosiła w sobie od tygodni, wyparowały zupełnie nagle, tak, jak gdyby nigdy nie istniały. Nie było już frustracji i złości, nie było niepewności ani zwątpienia. Przepadła też nienawiść do siebie. Ta sama, której nie mogła pozbyć się od samego początku tej okropnej sytuacji, a która towarzyszyła jej nieustannie od momentu uświadomienia sobie najstraszliwszej z prawd – że nie była dość dobra, by zatrzymać go przy sobie.

Wyparowało wszystko. Wszystkie zapewnienia, że będą razem na zawsze i wszystkie wątpliwości, że będzie dokładnie _odwrotnie. _Wszystko. Wszystko to nie miało teraz znaczenia, bo znów stała otoczona ciepłem _jego _ciała, wdychając zniewalający zapach _jego_ miękkich włosów i sunąc palcami po znajomej fakturze twardych mięśni, których układ znała na pamięć.

Mając to wszystko, w tej jednej jeszcze chwili postanowiła nie przejmować się tym, co i tak przyniesie jej wkrótce kapryśny los…

* * *

Leżąc na posłaniu przesiąkniętym jeszcze niedawnym ogniem ciał, Kuchiki Byakuya snuł rozmyślania o tym, o czym myśleć zupełnie nie powinien. O miłości, namiętności i wzajemnym przyciąganiu, któremu żaden z nich nie potrafił się oprzeć. O wszystkim, co wydarzyć się nigdy nie powinno, a od czego uzależniał się za każdym razem coraz bardziej; o brutalnej delikatności, o ogniu, pasji i płonącym spojrzeniu, w którym tonął jak niewinna pensjonarka, którą w istocie nigdy nie był. O wszystkim, czego nie powinien zaznać, czego nigdy nie powinien był otrzymać. O Renjim. Swoim kochanku i partnerze. Swojej największej, słodkiej tajemnicy…

Ale, wbrew pozorom, Kapitan Kuchiki myślał jednak o czymś jeszcze niż tylko o ciepłych wspomnieniach minionych chwil. O czymś, co zaburzało perfekcyjnie idealną harmonię jego myśli już od dłuższego czasu. O rebelii, która miała wybuchnąć już następnego dnia, a którą planował wywołać on sam. Po raz kolejny.

Nazajutrz bowiem, wedle obietnicy złożonej swojemu porucznikowi, oficjalnie i z całym ceremoniałem przyjmie go pod swój dach, by mogli spędzić razem kolejną wieczność. Tym razem bez przeszkód.

Gdy wiele godzin później zmorzył go sen, jego usta zdobił szeroki uśmiech prawdziwego szczęścia.


End file.
